Playlist Kogan
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Cada canción, es una historia. Dale Play y escucha. Playlist Only Kogan
1. Really Don't Care — Demi Lovato

Holis,** vengo con alago nuevo XD un Playlist. Va a hacer one-short con mis canciones favoritas de mi cel. Creo que este fic no va a tener fin, ya que, siempre va haber un momento que el que quiera subir un song-fic y voy a tener este Playlist para hacerlo, así que... A los que les gusta los song-fic, denle favorite y following para que FF les avise cuando subí un nuevo one-short. **

**Eeeeeeeeen fin, espero les guste este cap. Me gustaría —y seria mejor— que cuando terminen que leer el one-short, escuchen la canción.**

* * *

I Realy Don't Care — Demi Lovato.

–¿puedes caminar más rápido, Ken?

–No sé porque te preocupas tanto, sólo me vas a presentar a tu amigo.

–Lo sé, pero... Carlos es como mi hermano y... Sólo prometerme que vas a dar una buena impresión, ¿Si?

–De acuerdo, nene.

–Gracias.

Seguimos caminando por el parque antes de ver sentado en una banca a Carlos. Bien, les diré lo que pasa... Kendall y yo llevamos saliendo hace dos meses y, en verdad lo quiero mucho. Nos conocemos desde hace años, pero no sé; poco a poco nos fuimos gustando hasta que nos enamoramos. Kendall en el mejor novio del mundo, sé que suena como un cliché, pero... Siento que puedo confiar en él, él es como la persona que estuve buscando toda mi vida. Me encanta todo de él, su personalidad, su sonrisa, fuerza, pelo, cuerpo, ¡sus ojos! Y sus ¡Uff! ¡Sus labios! Recuerdo la primera vez que lo besé, Mmm... Fue hermoso.

Tengo ganas de besarlo, es más, lo voy a hacer.

Dejé de caminar y lo jale de la mano. Agarré su rostro y lo besé. Él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, jalé su labio inferior e hizo que él gimiera un poco. Luego pasó su lengua por mi labio al instante le di acceso y pude sentir su traviesa lengua en mi boca. Después de unos segundos nos separamos y Kendall juntó nuestras frentes.

–Wow, Logan... ¿Por qué fue eso?

Me encogió de hombros. –Quería besarte. ¿No puedo?

–Claro que puedes, todo el tiempo que quieras.

Sonreí. –Te quieto, Ken.

–Yo a ti, guapo.

–Será mejor ir donde Carlos antes de que piense que lo dejamos plantado.

–Ok.

Caminamos lo que quedaba para llegar donde 'Los. Estaba sentado en una banca comiendo maní.

–¡Logie!

–¡Carlos!– caminé donde él y lo abracé, Carlos es ni mejor amigo –, este es mi novio, Kendall Knight.

–Hola.

–Hey. ¿sabes, Kendall? Eres como te describió Logan.

–¿A si? ¿Y como me describió?– dijo viéndome.

–Bueno, pues...

–¡No, Carlos!

–Vamos, Logie.

–No, Kenny.

–Bien, Carlos no me lo digas... Quiero que me lo diga Logan.

–¡Kendall!

–Vamos, dime.

–¡No!– sentí mi cara enrojecer, no le quiero decir ni quiero que Carlos le diga, es... Vergonzoso.

Kendall se acercó y me abrazó. –¿Por favor?

–No...

–¿Por favorcito?

–Kendall, no molestes.

–Kendall, Logie dijo que eras lindo, gracioso, guapo, tocas bien la guitarra y, que aunque no tengas nalgas, eres sexy– Al instante le di una cara de enojo, kendall sólo lo vio y luego a mi, pero yo seguía matando a Carlos con la mirada. –¡Lo siento, Logan! Pero... ¡Aaww! Se ven tan lindo.

Kendall río. Se acercó a mis labios y los besó. –¿Enserio dijiste eso?

–Ah...– no sé que decir. Siento las mejillas arder. –Ah, si.

–Es muy lindo. Y... Es muy lindo que me creas sexy sin "tener nalgas". ¿Sabes?– bajó sus manos a mi trasero y lo apretó. –Tus nalgas no están nada mal.

–¡Kendall, ya basta!– puse mis mano en su pecho y lo empujé.

–...y al final del día pudimos ir a ver la estatua de la libertad antes de que...– Carlos fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Kenny, lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio quien era.

–¿Quién es, Ken?

–Ah, mi mamá. Dice que valla a hacer unas compras... Me tengo que ir.

Hice puchero. –Ow, ¿ya?– asintió. –¿Me dar un beso?– sonrío antes de picotear mi cachete y darme un pequeño beso en nos labios. Se levantó y caminó –¡Te Quiero!– le grité.

–¡Yo más!– vi a Kendall alejarse, sacar su celular y llamar a alguien. Debe de ser a su Mamá. Me volvié hacia Carlos. –¿Y bien, Carlitos? ¿cómo te pareció Kendall?

–Logie... Tú eres mi amigo y... Te seré sincero, no creo que sea tu tipo.

Abrí mis ojo. –¿¡Cómo?! ¡Somos el uno para el otro! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que eramos lindos!

–Logan, calma. Escucha, solo fui gentil y... No sé, no me agrada "Kenny". Siento... Siento que hay algo raro en él. Vamos, dime. ¿acaso no crees que fue un poco raro que su "mamá" le pusiera un mensaje sólo para eso?

–... ¿Qué quieres decir con su "Mamá"?

–Logie, voy a ser directo. Tengo una muy buena habilidad para ver como es una persona con sólo verla y ... Creo que ... Y creo que... Te está engañando.

–¿¡Engañando?! ¿¡A mí?! Por favor, Carlos. No seas...

–Solo piensa... ¿Alguna vez que aya actuado raro?

–Eh, bueno, no le gusta que le toque el celular. Una vez lo tomé por accidente y creyó que me lo llevaba para ver sus mensajes o algo.

–¡Lo vez!

–Espera, le pregunté que tenía en el celular y tardó un poco en contestar.

–¿Y qué te dijo?

–Que tenía vídeos pornográficos.

–¿Y que pasó luego?

–Bueno... Obviamente dudé y le dije que me enseñar... Tardó como unos 10 minutos buscándolos. Y me los enseñó. Pensándolo bien... Creo que Kendall si me está engañando. Pero, ¿cómo hago para estar seguro, 'Los?

–Jum... yo te Ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo?

–... De acuerdo.

* * *

POV LOGAN

Son las 3:14 am. No he podido dormir bien, sigo pensando en lo que me dijo Carlos. ¿Y si Kendall en verdad me está engañando y yo ni cuenta me doy? No puedo resistir más, tengo que saber algo ¡ya!

Me levanté de la cama, fue un poco complicado ya que Kendall me tenia atrapado con sus brazos. Amo como como me abraza cuando dormimos. Pero no tengo que dejarme llevar. Cuando al fin, cuando al fin pude salir de la cama, me senté en el borde y busqué mis pantuflas –que me regalo Kendall– agache la cabeza y negué. Me paré y me dirigía al baño, pero vi algo interesante en la mesita de noche de Ken, su celular.

–Que pasaría si...– estire mi brazo para alcanzarlo, no hago nada malo, es solo para ver en verdad Kenny seria capaz de...

–Logie...– ¡mierda!

Retiré mi mano de su móvil y me paré como si nada –¿Que pasa, Ken?

–¿Qué haces despierto a las... 3?

Se oye medio adormilado –Uh, voy al baño. Ya sabes...

–Oh,– le sienta apoyándose de sus codos. –¿Te puedo ayudar?– retiro lo dicho, no esta "medio" adormilado. ¡dijo eso con una voz sensual!

–N-no.

–¿Seguro? No parece.

–Estoy seguro. Duermete.– sin decir nada más, se acostó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta quedando de espalda hacia mi.

–No tardes.– dijo antes de oírse sus ronquidos. Bien, es el momento. ¡ahora!

Agarré su celular y corrí al baño, cerré y me senté en la taza del inodoro. Desbloquee la pantalla, busqué los mensajes y leí el nombre de los contactos, no hay mucho sólo: Katie, Gustavo, Mamá, esperen. Dice aquí que la ultima vez que hablaron fue hace dos semanas, entonces ¿quien fue el que le escribió ayer? Seguiré buscando... Kelly, Tren de Carga, Pizzería...

Seguí buscando, wow, parece que no le gusta borrar los mensajes. Oh, encontré algo. "LogieBear" aaw que lindo. Y veamos, ¡Oh, encontré! Dice que el ultimo mensaje fue ayer a las 8:57 pm. Y el nombre del contacto es... Bebé. ¿bebé? ¿como? Lo abrí y leí.

"Hola, Ken. ¿como estás? No sabes lo mucho que te extraño. :( ¿estas con él?"— bebé.

"Si, nene. Estoy con Logan. Iremos al parque porque me va a presentar a un amigo."— Kendall.

"Oh, ya veo... Y, ¿no quieres venir a mi departamento esta noche? No quiero estar solo y en VERDAD quiero pasar un rato contigo ¿Que dices?"

"No sé, bebé. No quiero que Logan sospeche."

"Logan es un idiota. Nunca se va a enterar. Soló mira, llevamos 3 meses saliendo a sus espaldas y no se a enteraro. Vamos, sera solo un momento. Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo en la cama."

"De acuerdo. Iré. ¿A qué hora quieres que llegue?"

"Yo te mando un mensaje, ¿si?"

"Si, mi sexy morenazo"

"amo que me llames así. Me excitas."

"¿Sabes que me excita a mi? Oírte gemir mi nombre cuando tenemos sexo."

"Entonces será la noche más excitante de tu vida."

"Me tengo que ir. Logan llegó para irnos."

"Ok. Adiós, Ken."

"Adiós, Jamie."

Pulsé el botón y bloquee el celular de nuevo. Pude ver mi reflejo en la pantalla negra, y pude ver una gota de lágrimas bajar de mis ojos. Me levanté y caminé hacia el lavamanos. Encendí la llave y me eché agua en la cara.

–Jamie, ¿eh, Kendall? Sera mejor que se cuiden tú y tu Jamie.– Sonreí malévola mente.

* * *

–En verdad lo siento Logan, no siquiera decirte esto, pero... Te lo dije.

–Ya no importa, Carlos. Realmente no me importa.– dije con una sonrisa.

Ambos estamos en su casa. Llamé a 'Los esta mañana para decirle lo que descubrí en el celular de Kendall. Me dijo que llegara a su casa. Casi no pude dormir por estar pensando y... Después de pensar tanto... Descubrí que no me importa. No me importa si Kendall me está manteniéndolo y engañando.

–Kendall es un idiota. Jamás encontrara a alguien tan increíble como tú. Eres muy bello, lindo... Y sobre todo inteligente. Encontraras a alguien mejor, no te preocupes.

Volvié a ver a Carlos con una ceja levantada, pero luego le Sonreí. –Gracias, Carlos. Tú también eres increíble.– pude sentir su maní sobre la mía, agaché la mirada y pude ver su mano sobre la mía, al levantar de nuevo la vista, pude ver que me estaba mirando.

–Carl...

–Logan, sólo te quiero decir que... Si Kendall te dice algo tú, ah, yo...

–¡LOGAN!

–¿Kendall?

En efecto. Vi desde la ventana, a Kendall caminar rápido hacia nosotros. Parecía molesto. Carlos volvió la cabeza y vio a Kendall, al instante apartó su mano de la mía.

–Kendall, ¿qué haces aquí?

–¿Como que qué hago aquí? ¡te he estado buscando desde que saliste de casa! No me dijiste nada. ¿¡Que te pasa?!

Me levanté del sofá y me paré frente a él. –¡Primero que nada! ¡no voy a ver permitir que vengas aquí a gritarle sobre lo que puedo o no hacer!– una expresión de sorpresa y confusión se apoderó de la cara del rubio. Iba a hablar, pero lo interrumpí. –¿Sabes por qué? porque TERMINAMOS. Así que pides volver a casa o a casa de "Jamie" y revocar te con él Todo lo que quieras. Olvidarte de mi.

–L-Logan... No sé de que hablas.–¡es el colmo! Pero veamos cual va a ser su excusa barata. –Yo sólo te amo a ti. No sé de que "J-Jamie" hablas. Yo no conozco a nadie llamado así.

–Kendall...

–¿Porqué no dejas de hacer el ridículo y te largas? Logan te descubrió. Él sabe que lo estas engañando con James.– me interrumpió Carlos, pero...

–¿James?– dijimos kendall y yo.

–Conoces a James?

–S-si... ¡Pero eso a ti no te importa! ¡LARGO!– Kendall le hizo mala cara y caminó a la puerta, se detuvo y dio la vuelta. –Logan, no sé en verdad que están diciendo. No conozco a alguien llamado Jamie o James. Logan, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. Te amo.

Solté una risilla. –Si crees que me vas a seguir engañando con mentiras tan baratas, estas MUY equivocado. Ya no te quieto más Kendall. Has perdido lo más valioso que tendrás en tu vida ¿sabes porqué? Por ser un idiota.– Sonreí. –Si crees que volverás a mi vida, sólo te dijo que es bueno creer, pero hay cosas que JAMÁS debieron pasar. Como tú y yo. Saluda a tu amante de mi parte.– sin decir más. Le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Volví a la sala y vi a Carlos con cara de sorpresa. –Wow... Le dijiste toda su verdad en la cara.

–Si... Todavía me debes una explicación. ¿Quién es James?

Se sentó y se acomodó. Se veía incomodo. –Uh... Antes tenia un novio llamado James que... En verdad teníamos una muy buena relación, pero... Un día vino y dijo que quería terminar conmigo porque había conocido a alguien mucho más... "Genial"que yo. Le pregunté que quien era y, dijo que eran un viejo amigo de la infancia llamado, Kendall. Por eso pensé que te podría estar engañando.

–Wow... Lo siento, Carlos.– me acerqué y lo pasé un brazo por sus hombros.

–Bah, realmente no importa.– levantó la mirada y nos vimos a los ojos. Estamos a una distancia muy corta del otro.

Mordí mi labio inferior. Él sólo se siguió acercando a mi rostro.

–Carlos...

–Olvídate de Kendall. Va haber un chico que si te va saber apreciar.

–¿Y tú crees ser ese chico?

–... Sí. Si tu quieres...

–Quiero hacer un intento.– al terminar de decir eso, rompí el espacio que nos separa y lo besé. Mmm... Sus labios son muy diferentes a los de Kendall. Siento algo muy distinto. Me gusta.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla para profundizar el beso. Sentí su lengua en mi labio, separe un poco mis labios y una guerra entre Carlos y yo empezó. Sentí como mi amigo me empujo y terminé acostado en el sofá y él sobre mi. Pasé mis manos por su pelo y lo jalé cuando Carlos exploraba mi boca. Poco después de eso nos separamos.

–Wow...

–Creo que tú, sí podrás ser ese chico.

Sonrióo. –Estoy enamorado de ti, Logie.

Sonrei. –Yo... Creo que yo tambien siento lo mismo.

Y es verdad. Relamente no me importa que pase con Kendall. Ese ni es mi problema. Él sólo es un chico que le encanta y engañar. Carlos bes... Mejor. Mucho mejor.

–Carlos... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

–Si.

**Fin**


	2. Drunk — Ed Sheeran

**N/A: ¡nuevo song-fic! OMG! :'D Lo sé, lo sé. Hace muuuuuucho tiempo que no actualizo este Playlist, que vergüenza /-\ Pero bueno... Aquí está, espero les guste. Dejénme decirles que éste es un cantante que AMO, amo sus canciones, lo amo a él, él es maravillo :3 Eso es todo, espero lo disfruten y dejen review, si aún no han dado Fav o Following, ¿Qué esperan? :'D**

**Drunk — Ed Sheeran**

POV KENDALL

Me levanté de la cama gracias a un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Llevé mi mano a un lado de mi cabeza y la froté. Me quité la cobija y me senté en la cama dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo desnudo. Agarré mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras rogaba que este dolor se fuera. Ya no volveré a tomar, al menos no en exceso.

Siento que mi cabeza va a explorar.

Me levanté y Caminé al baño. Me siento mareado, hice un gran intento por llegar hasta el lavamanos sin estrellar me con algo. Vi mi cara en el espejo...

Soy un asco.

Mis ojeras se notan aún más esta mañana, claro, no logro dormir bien hace semanas... más bien, desde aquella noche... la noche en la que perdí al amor de mi vida, a la única persona por la cuál sentía que mi vida tenía sentido... pero lo tuve que arruinar todo, ¿Porqué? Porque soy un gran idiota que no sabe valorar nada, ni siquiera sé valorar la compañía del gato del vecino que entra todas las noches a mi casa. El amor cicatrizará las marcas de tus labios, así que quizás lo devuelva allí.

Salí del baño y me volví a sentar en la cama. Miré al rededor y recuerdos golpearon mi mente haciedo que un dolor intenzo provocado por los tragos de más de anoche se mezclaran con el dolor de mi corazón. Cada excusa que me invento sobre que estoy bien y que no lo extraño... no funciona, decirte la verdad es lo que quiero hacer, odio estar lejos de Él.

Lo que no me mató,

nunca me hizo más fuerte.

Volví mi cabeza a la derecha y una imagen de Logan me hizo formar una sonrisa.

Lo extraño mucho...

Pero no quiero recordar mi pasado, me estoy haciendo mucho daño. Me hace recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos,... todas nuestras aventuras,... nuestros momentos juntos en el parque viendo las nubes o las estrellas,... nuestras noches de locura y pasión...

No tengo que penar más en esto...

Me estoy haciendo daño a mí mismo...

Pero nada de ese dolor se parece ni incluso está por cerca de parecerse al dolor siempre le hice sentir a Logan aquella noche...

Tengo que alejar esos pensamientos...

Me levanté y busqué con la mirada mis pantalones y una camisa limpia... o al menos que parezca limpia...

Cuando estuve vestido. Caminé a la puerta y salí al lugar donde sé que me sentiré bien.

***TIME***

Agarré el otro trago que le pedí al chico del bar, lo tomé de un sólo y sentí como el alcohol recorría toda mi garganta, al instante sentí como mi cara se contraía al sentir el amargo sabor... Llamé de nuevo al chico y le pedí otro trago aún más fuerte. Estoy sentado aquí deseando estar sobrio,

sé que nunca te abrazaré como solía hacerlo. Pero nuestra casa se enfría cuando cortas la calefacción, sin ti para abrazarme, me congelaré.

No puedo confiar en mi corazón para vencerlo,

porque tú te llevas una parte de él cada noche.

Sé que es perfectamente malo ocultar las penas con alcohol, pero esta es la única manera de que pueda sentir un poco de amor. Aun que fuese un poco. Extraño mucho a Logan, no sé como pude ser tan estúpido para engañarlo con un tipo que nada que ver, con un cualquiera. Yo AMO a Logan, pero soy un idiota al perderlo por algo de una sola noche... Quiero estar borracho cuando me despierte en el lado correcto de la cama equivocada.

Nunca me volverás a abrazar de nuevo...

Jamás volveré a abrazarlo por las noches...

Sacas palabras de mi boca cuando respiro,

reemplázalas con frases como cuando me estás dejando.

¿Debería, debería?

Me voy a emborrachar,

me emborracharé de nuevo,

me emborracharé de nuevo,

para sentir un poco de amor.

Quiero sujetar tu corazón con ambas manos,

lo veo consumirse en el fondo de una lata de coca cola. No tengo planes para el fin de semana,

entonces, ¿crees que podemos hablar? Mantenerlo entre amigos,

aunque sé que nunca me amarás como solías hacerlo.

Ves el parpadeo del mechero cuando lo encienden,

las llamas solo nos crearon,

las quemaduras no curan como antes, ya no me abrazas más.

En días fríos, Coldplay suena como el nombre de la banda,

sé que no puedo curar las cosas con un apretón de manos, sabes que no puedo cambiar como empecé a decir, me dejaste a la vista como el paisaje.

Botellas abiertas de cerveza, pero nunca champán,

te aplaudiremos con el sonido que hacen mis manos.

¿Debería, debería?

Quizás me vuelva a emborrachar,

me emborracharé de nuevo,

me emborracharé de nuevo,

para sentir un poco de amor.

Todo por mi culpa,

estoy aquí de nuevo,

todo por mi culpa,

sabes que nunca cambiaré,

todo por mi culpa,

todo por mi culpa,

simplemente estoy borracho de nuevo,

estaré borracho de nuevo,

estaré borracho de nuevo,

para sentir un poco de amor.

Sé que nunca encontré a alguien tan increíble como tú, a alguien tan hermoso que me bese y me haga sentir que mi corazón salte. Jamás me volverás a abrazar ni a amar como antes lo hacías... y todo por mi culpa.

**N/A: Review, Fav &amp; Following ! :')**

**—Indirectamente Kogan.**


	3. One More Night — Maroon 5

**N/A: New Song-fic! :'D**

**One More Night — Marron 5**

Kendall cayó sentado en el borde de la cama mientras besaba a Logan y metía sus manos debajo de su camisa, Logan empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Kendall y a empujarlo hasta dejarlo acostado en la cama y él sobre su rubio novio. Era obvio lo que en minutos harían estos chicos... "enamorados". Una vez más se entregarían por completo al otro, pero uno de ellos no sentía eso. Y ese chico era Kendall. A pesar de que ellos son novios hace más de tres años, Kendall estaba no "harto" ni tampoco "cansado" de su relación, si no más bien estaba... es algo que podría llamarse "cansado de la rutina".

Kendall y Logan eran muy felices juntos... en sus primeros meses y años de pareja, pero después de dar otro paso y vivir juntos... todo se complicó. Era lo mismo cada día: mismo desayuno, misma ropa, misma pelea matutina, misma discusión sobre las mismas cosas, mismo camino al trabajo, mismos trabajos, mismos clientes, todo era PRÁCTICAMENTE LO MISMO.

"Tú y yo nos damos fuerte

el uno al otro como si fuéramos a la guerra.

Tú y yo nos ponemos duros,

seguimos tirándonos cosas y dando portazos.

Tú y yo nos volvemos tan malditamente disfuncionales,

paramos de llevar la cuenta,

Tú y yo nos ponemos enfermos,

sí, sé que no podemos hacer esto más." Se repetía Kendall mentalmente.

Él estaba confundido, él amaba a Logan, lo amaba de verdad, como nunca logró amar a alguien, pero a veces... simplemente quería salir de su casa y correr a cualquier lugar mejor que donde estaba, en su hogar.

Logan comenzó a besar el cuello de Kendall al tiempo que ronroneaba cerca de su oído. Él ya sabía todo lo que pasaría, era lo mismo que pasaba cada noche que peleaban: se terminarían de desnudar, Logan lo montaría, luego Logan lo penetraría a él, se correría y luego lamería el pene de Logan para que éste se viniera en su boca. Siempre era así.

Pero, ¿por qué Kendall no hacía algo para cambiar la rutina? Fácil, para ahorrarse una pelea. Típico. Eso hacía siempre.

***TIME***

POV KENDALL

Llegué cansado del trabajo, tuve que ir caminando porque el carro se fregó, ¡y mi trabajo quedaba a casi una hora de mi casa! Escuché que abrían la puerta y luego Logan entró, claro, sus amigos lo pueden llevar al trabajo, y además hoy fue su día libre.

Su cara expresaba una gran felicidad, me encanta cuando sonríe, hace que me acuerde a aquel día en el parque de Minnesota donde lo conocí, amo la forma en como se le hacen esos pequeños hoyitos en sus cachetes lo hacen ver tan inocente y adorable. Lo amo.

–¡¿Kendall, qué te pasó?!

El grito de Logan me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. De inmediato corrió donde mí y me abrazó. No supe que hacer, me tomó por sorpresa.

–A-ah...

–Te vez horrible, triste, estresado... ¿Qué te pasó?

Lo mismo que siempre, eso pasó. –Nada, Logan. No te preocupes por mí.

Se separó de mí y me miró. –¿Estás loco? Eres mi novio y te amo, siempre me preocuparé por Ti.– Acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó. Era un lindo y tierno beso, el cual rompí.

–Sólo necesito darme una ducha, es todo.– Me levanté e iba a ir al cuarto, pero Logan me detuvo.

–¿Sabes que sería mejor?– Dijo sonriendo de medio lado y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.

–Logan,– Quité sus manos. –No tengo ganas de tener sexo contigo, lo siento.

–No hablaba de eso, hablaba de un masaje.

Sé cuales son sus intenciones, pero pensándolo buen,... no me vendría mal un masaje. –De acuerdo...

Sonrió, agarró mi mano y me llevó al cuarto.

...

Sentí las manos de Logan recorrer mi espalda desnuda, se siente increíble.

Quiero alejarme de Ti, Pero cariño, ahí vas otra vez,

ahí vas otra vez haciendo que te quiera,

cariño, dejé de utilizar mi cabeza,

utilizar mi cabeza, dejarlo pasar todo.

Ahora estás atascado en mi cuerpo,

en mi cuerpo como un tatuaje,

y ahora me siento estúpido,

me siento estúpido arrastrándome de vuelta hacia ti.

Logan se subió en mi espalda y acarició mi hombros y mis brazSentía algo extraño casi sobre mi trasero, era algo un poco duro y se movía. Claro, tenía que ser, Logan está excitado. Cambié bruscamente de posición y Él quedó abajo de mí.

–Te dije que no tenía ganas de tener sexo contigo.– Le susurré cerca del hueco de su cuello y oreja.

–Kendall... por favor, te necesito.– Bajé la mirada y lo vi con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y acariciando su bulto. –Por favor, mira como me tienes, aahh.

Así que, que me caiga muerto si no...

estoy solo una noche más contigo.

Y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces,

pero solo estaré contigo una noche más.

–De acuerdo.

Logan me empujó y frotó su bulto con mi entrepierna mientras gemía en mi oído.

Intento decirte que no,

pero mi cuerpo sigue diciéndote que sí.

Intento decirte que pares,

pero tus labios me tiene sin aliento.

Probablemente me despertaré por la mañana odiándome,

y me despertaré sintiéndome satisfecho,

pero culpable como el demonio.

Cariño, ahí vas otra vez,

ahí vas otra vez haciendo que te quiera,

cariño, dejé de utilizar mi cabeza,

utilizar mi cabeza, dejarlo pasar todo.

Ahora estás atascada en mi cuerpo,

en mi cuerpo como un tatuaje.

Así que, que me caiga muerto si no

estoy solo una noche más contigo.

Y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces,

pero solo estaré contigo una noche más.

***TIME***

Son aproximadamente las 4:08 ㏂ tengo mi maleta lista, estoy afuera en la acera esperando al taxi para irme de aquí. Logan está dormido en el cuarto. No quiero estar ni saber como es su reacción cuando despierte.

Llegó el taxi.

Me monte, subí mi maleta y me fue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

N/A: Amo esta banda, pero más a BTR. :3

Creo que desde ahora en adelante, los Song-fics van a ser así cortos y con unas partes en español de la canción.

Review and following, please :3 :D

—Indirectamente Kogan.


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble — Taylor Swift

N/A: New Song-fic! /-\

I Knew You Were Trouble — Taylor Swift

POV LOGAN

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos al oír la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse, di media vuelta para quedar a espaldas de la persona que abrió. Intenté dejar de llorar para que el sonido de mi llanto cesara, pero era imposible. No puedo, no después de lo que pasó.

–Logie...

Sentí unos brazos envolver mi cuerpo en un abrazo, uno que necesitaba tanto. Sentí su cabeza junto a la mía luego pude sentir como oía mi aroma corporal.

–Logie, ¿Estás bien?

–No...– Contesté antes de darme la vuelta y abrazarlo.

Ambos caímos en mi cama. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y Él empezó a jugar con mi pelo. Levanté la cabeza junto a la mirada y miré el rostro de Kendall, pasé mis manos por toda su cara de forma suave y lenta para acariciar y sentir todo su rostro, nunca me detuve a sentir o admirar su belleza facial; a pesar de su enorme nariz y sus divertidas cejas, es muy guapo, eso y que es muy buen... amigo, siempre está para cuando yo lo necesito.

Sí, creo que Kendall me gusta. Con sólo el hecho de estar junto a mí, me olvido de porqué estaba triste.

Kendall bajó su rostro a la altura de mi cara, sus ojos me tienen hipnotizado, su nariz rosó con la mía y luego sus labios encontraron los míos. Me quedé quito un momento pensando esto. Conozco a Kendall desde siempre, no creo que sea buena ideas tener una "relación amorosa" con Él, sé que es un problema con sus parejas... creo que es por eso que casi no tiene novios o novias, pero Él tiene algo que me hace sentir bien, como un cuento de hadas o algo así.

Kendall se separó de mí, lo miré a los ojos, Él igual lo hizo. Me acerqué y lo besé, Él correspondió al instante.

Erase una vez un tiempo, hace unos pocos errores,

yo estaba en tu mira,

me pillaste a solas, me encontraste,

me encontraste, me encontraste.

Supongo que no te importó,

y supongo que eso me gustó.

***TIME***

–¿Listo?

–Sí.

–Ok, abre los ojos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi el patio de Kendall cubierto de nieve, pero con una "manta" colgada entre dos grandes árboles, tenía el dibujo de la estatua de la libertad.

–¿Qué es esto, Kenny?– Dije mientras caminaba hacia ahí para observar más la manta, parece que fue hecha a mano, que la pintó alguien sin experiencia.

–Bueno... Tú me habías dicho que siempre quisiste ir a Nueva York, pero tus padres no te dejaban, por eso quise hacer esto, te traje Nueva York a Ti... Sí, eh sé que es un horrible dibujo, pero...

Me acerqué a Él y lo besé para que dejara de hablar. –Te diré la verdad, es dibujo es un asco,– bajó la mirada. –pero es muy lindo que hicieras todo esto para mí, Gracias, Kenny. Te Quiero.

Sonrió. –Yo te quiero más. Me merezco otro beso, ¿No lo crees?

–Jum, ¿sabes? Creo que tienes razón.– Me acerqué más a Él y me abrazó, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé, ambos sonreímos en el beso.

***TIME***

Salí del carro y caminé a la puerta del Supermercado. Busqué un carrito de compras y comencé a hacer las compras, después de un rato de pasearme por los pasillos, creí tener todo y fui a una de la caja a pagar. Hice la fila, no era muy larga, solo habían unas tres personas, no hay problema.

Mientras esperaba pensaba en lo que Kendall y yo llevamos de novio. Hemos salido hacer más de dos meses, al principio pensé que iba a ser un problema o un error, pero me fui dando cuenta que todo era perfecto.

Hasta creo que... Lo amo.

Sí, en verdad creo que lo amo.

Él me hace sentir... de una forma en la que jamás sentí antes. Kendall me hace sentir a salvo, seguro, amado, me hace sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que agarra mi mano, me hace sentir que valgo mucho para Él cuando hacemos el amor, me hace sentir infantil cuando estoy junto a Él... son muchas cosas, sentimientos y emociones que me hace sentir, Kendall me lleva a lugares en los que nunca he estado, y me gusta.

Cada vez que me besa, hacemos el amor o compartimos algo juntos... sé y puedo sentirlo, que nos entregamos el uno al otro.

No es solamente "sexo", no son solo momentos que se irán al olvido, no son solo "te quiero" sin sentimiento, Él en verdad me ama, y yo igual lo amo. Creo que al fin voy a tener mi final feliz para siempre...

–"...Claro, paso por ti y por tus "chicas" esta noche".– Que raro... esa voz es como la de...

–¿Kendall?

Salí de la fila un momento y vi hacia la caja. Oh, por Dios... Escuché a mi corazón romperse en millones de pedazos.

Sí era Kendall.

Estaba "hablando" con la tipa de la caja, aunque realmente parece que a Kendall se le escurre la baba de ver las tetas de la tipa. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Caminé furioso donde ellos, voltié a Kendall y sus ojos se abrieron.

–L-Logan...

–Hola, Kenny.– Sonreí antes de darle un cachetada.

Y cuando me enamoré de verdad,

diste un paso atrás,

sin mí, sin mí, sin mí.

Y él se ha ido hace rato,

cuando está a mi lado,

y me doy cuenta, de que la culpa es mía.

Porque sabía que serías un problema en cuanto entraste,

así que ahora la culpa es mía.

Me llevaste a lugares en los que nunca he estado,

así que ahora me menosprecias, oh.

Salí de ahí hecho más que una furia, no lo quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida.

***TIME***

Me tiré en mi cama y puse la almohada sobre mi cara, dejé que todas las lágrimas salieran. En verdad lo amaba, pero... ahora me doy cuenta que soy solo otro más para su colección de idiotas enomoramos.

Sabía que serías un problema en cuanto entraste,

así que ahora la culpa es mía.

Me llevaste a lugares en los que nunca he estado,

ahora estoy tirado en el duro y frío suelo.

Oh, problema, problema, problema.

Oh, problema, problema, problema.

Sin disculpas,

él nunca te verá llorar,

finge que no sabe

que él es la razón por la que

tú te estás ahogando, te estás ahogando, te estás ahogando.

Y escuché que seguías adelante,

de los susurros de la calle,

una nueva muesca en tu cinturón,

es todo lo que alguna vez he sido,

y ahora lo comprendo, comprendo, comprendo.

Se había ido hace rato,

cuando me conoció,

y me doy cuenta, de que el chiste es sobre mí.

Sabía que serías un problema en cuanto entraste,

así que ahora la culpa es mía.

Cuando tu miedo más triste entra a hurtadillas:

Me digo que tú nunca me quisiste,

o a ella, o a cualquiera, o a cualquier cosa.

Pienso que, pienso que cuando todo se ha terminado, todo vuelve en flashes, ¿sabes?. Es como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos, simplemente vuelve todo, pero él nunca lo hace.

Creo que una parte de mí supo en el momento en que le vi que esto pasaría. No es algo que dijera, o algo que hiciera.

Era la sensación que le acompañaba, y, la cosa más loca es que no sé si alguna vez me volveré a sentir así. Pero no sé

si debería.

Sabía que su mundo se movía demasiado rápido, y quemaba demasiado, pero simplemente pensé, ¿cómo puede el diablo empujarte a alguien que se parece... tanto a un ángel cuando te sonríe? Quizás él lo sabía cuando me vio.

Supongo que simplemente perdí el equilibrio. Creo que la peor parte de todo no fue perderle a él, fue perderme a mí mismo.

* * *

N/A: ¡No vayan a creer que porque sea una canción de Taylor Swift, Swifteé a alguien con esto! XD No, es sólo que AMO esta canción ㈎8 :3 ㈏4

Reviews Please!

—Indirectamente Kogan.


	5. Love Will Remember — Selena Gomez

**N/A: Holaaa! Sé que no había actualizado el Playlist hace bastante tiempo, (lo tenía abandonado como antes :P), lo sé, pero era porque no tenía inspiración ni nada de eso. Hasta ahora. Espero les guste!**

**No olviden dejar Reviews!**

_**Love Will Remember – Selena Gómez**_

POV Logan

Llegué al parque, en el lugar donde mi novio, Kenny, dijo que estuviera. Hace un par de minutos me dijo que viniera al parque, cerca de donde está el play de juegos de los niños, como estaba yo aquí ya, (estaba con James y Carlos acompañándolos a pasear a sus mascotas), vine rápidamente. Me senté en una banca y en poco tiempo llego Kendall, me levanté y lo besé, pero él se separó de un momento a otro.

Mmm... esto era extraño.

–Hola, Kenny.

–Hola, Logan.

–¿Pasa algo? ¿De qué querías hablar?– dije a la vez que me sentaba y le ofrecía campo a él. Se sentó y me miró.

–Eh, sí. Pasa algo... Logan, yo...– me agarró de las manos y frotó sus pulgares.

Debe de ser algo muy importante como para que haga ese contacto.

–Kendall, me estás asustando. ¡¿Qué pasa, por Dios?!

–Debemos terminar.

–¿Q-qué? ¿terminar? ¡¿Por qué?!

–Logan, yo... lo siento, pero es lo mejor. Yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Ya no siento nada.

Intentaba entender todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no entendía nada. Había todo un nudo en mi mente, eran muchas cosas que pensar. Hace tan solo una semana, hace tan solo un par de días estábamos pensando, soñando, ¡estábamos uniendo, creando nuestros planes del futuro…! Y ahora... ¡¿y ahora solo viene y lo tira todo a la basura?! ¡era imposible no querer llorar con todo eso!

–¿Logan?

–Sólo... sólo dime algo, ¿por qué?

–Ya te dije… no siento lo mismo de antes... no... no me gustas, ya no estoy enamorado de ti.

–Hay alguien más, ¿no?

–¡N-no! ¡claro que no!

–Es Jo, ¿no es cierto?

–Logan...

–Dime la verdad, yo... yo no me enfadaré ni nada con ella o contigo. Es sólo para saber si ella te logró dar esa chispa... esa chispa que teníamos antes y que ya no sientes ahora... Dime...

–No es Jo, ¿de acuerdo? Es... es otra persona...

–¿Lucy?

–¡Hey, nosotros ya no somos novios, así que deja de interrogarme! ¡¿Quieres?!

Cerré los ojos, no debió ser tan fuerte conmigo.

–Lo Siento, Kenny... ahh Kendall. Lo siento.

–Bien.– y eso fue todo. Eso fue lo último antes de levantarse e irse...

_Ahora todo lo que teníamos y el tiempo... no se puede comprar._

_Sé que dentro de mi corazón para siempre, siempre será nuestro._

_Incluso si tratamos de olvidar, el amor va a recordarnos._

_Dijiste que me amas, me dije que te amara de vuelta._

_¿Qué pasó con eso?, ¿qué pasó con eso?_

_Todas sus promesas, y todos los planes que teníamos..._

_¿Qué pasó con eso?, ¿qué pasó con eso?_

_Boom se fue, sí hay que continuar, incluso si tratamos de olvidarlo..._

_El amor te recordará, y el amor me recordará..._

Me sentía un tonto, el tonto más grande del universo. ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar tan profundamente de Kendall? ¿Por qué...?

_Los viajes que soñábamos tomar las tachuelas a la izquierda en el mapa._

_¿Qué pasó con eso?, ¿qué pasó con eso?_

_Cuando todo lo que teníamos era nada, y todo lo que hicimos fue reír._

_¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿qué pasó con eso?_

_Boom se fue, sí hay que continuar, incluso si tratamos de olvidarlo..._

_Amor te recordará, y el amor me recordará..._

¡Estúpido, Kendall!

_Derribar los muros dejar el cielo en algún lugar y para siempre vamos a bailar de nuevo._

_Solíamos ser inseparables, yo solía pensar que yo era insustituible._

_Encendimos el mundo entero hacia arriba, antes de que lo voláramos._

_Todavía no lo sé, metimos la pata._

_Para siempre, para siempre, para siempre..._

_Sé que dentro de mi corazón Siempre será siempre nuestro, incluso si tratamos de olvidarlo._

_El amor nos hará recordar..._

Sentí que alguien se sentaba junto a mí, me voltié y eran James y Carlos los cuales se sentaron junto a mí.

–Hey, amigo.– dijo Carlos. –¿Qué tal todo? ¿Por qué lloras?

–¿Logan? –dijo James. –¿Qué pasó con Kendall?– eso mismo me pregunto yo.

–Chicos, eh... no pasó nada... Estoy bien.

–Pero estás llorando, Logie.– habló la voz preocupada de Carlos.

–¿Pasó algo con Kendall? Por que sí es así yo mismo lo voy a buscar y le voy a dar la paliza de su vida y...

Reí por lo bajo. –Estoy bien. Gracias, de verdad, James. Sé que puedo contar siempre contigo, amigo.– James sonrió. –Carlos... estoy bien, ¿sí? Confía en mí.

–De acuerdo.– respondió.

–Y entonces... ¿quieren ir por un batido?– propuso James.

–Sólo si tú invitas.– reí al escuchar a 'Los.

–¡Hey! ¡Yo invité el fin de semana pasado! Es tu turno.

–James tiene razón.

–De acuerdo...– dijo haciendo puchero con la boca. –¡el último en llegar invita!– gritó Carlos antes de salir disparado corriendo. Sabía que haría eso.

–¡HEY! ¡NO SE VALE!– exclamó James antes de salir corriendo tras él.

–Hehehe. Amo a mis amigos, pero... pero Kendall... Kendall me dio tanto amor, y me hizo sentir tan bien que... ¿saben? Olvídenlo. Supongo que encontraré a alguien más, pero jamás a alguien tan increíble como él...

Siempre te recordaré, Kendall...

~•~•~•~• Kogan •~•~•~•~

**N/A: WAZZZAA! Esto fue todo. Espero les haya gustado! Perdón si no quedó así tan "wow" o genial. Estoy enferma _ :((**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**—Indirectamente Kogan.**


	6. As Long As You Love Me – JB ft Big Sean

As Long As You Love Me – Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Kendall?

–Por supuesto, Logie. Yo te amo más que nada en mi vida, te adoro y daría todo por ti, en algún momento tenía que hacérselo saber a tu padre, bebé.

–Tienes razón... Mi papá es muy estricto y... Te amo Kendall, no quiera que nos separe.

–No nos va a separar, o al menos yo no me voy a separar de ti, Logie. Yo haría y daría todo por ti, no me importa si quiera si tu papá llega a darme una paliza y a mandarme al hospital, no me importa en absoluto. Mientras tú me ames yo daría hasta mi vida.

–Te amo Kendall, te amo, te amo, te amo. Gracias por todo, eres... Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo.

Sonreí. –Recuerda lo que te dije aquella noche, bebé.

FLASHBACK • • •

Estábamos Logan y yo en mi casa, viendo una película de los X-Men que son sus favoritas; estábamos sentados en mi casa, yo recostado en el respaldar y Logie entre mis piernas, recostado en mi pecho, lo abrazaba fuertemente para que supiera que lo amaba, luego, antes de que terminara la película, mi atención se tornó al mueble cerca del tele donde se encontraba el tarro con palomitas. Mi mente se puso a pensar en lo que haría/diría cuando fuera a casa de Logan para hablar con su padre; llevamos cuatro meses saliendo, pero aún no voy donde su padre a hablar y eso. Su padre siempre me odió, él es demasiado estricto con Logie, él no quiere que él y yo sigamos saliendo, por ello hablé con Logan de que iré a su casa para decirle a su papá que lo amo, que amo a Logan y daría hasta mi vida por él, Logan es mi vida y él no podrá hacer nada para separarnos. ¿Interesante, eh? Los niños y adolescentes aproximadamente siente mil millones, tenemos que intentar encajar en todo, desde en el aula/salón/grupo de clases en el colegio, hasta aparentar ser alguien completamente diferente frente a tus futuros "suegros".

–¿Ken?

–¿M-mmm?– no me di cuenta a la hora exacta que terminó la película, sólo hasta cuando Logan me llamó, parecía preocupado.

–¿Qué tienes? Estás como... distraído, ¿es por lo de...?

–Yo sólo estaba pensando.

–¿En qué cosa?

–Estoy bajo presión,– lo miré. –siete mil millones de personas en el mundo intentando encajar... Mantengámonos unidos, sonrisa en la cara a pesar de que tu corazón está con el ceño fruncido,– sonrió –Pero bueno, ahora sí nene, ambos sabemos qué hacer, oh, pero voy a arriesgarme...– sonreí ampliamente y él también, se acercó y me besó.

–Me encanta esa parte tuya, jamás te rindes por nada.

FIN FLASHBACK • • •

–Eres súper increíble Ken, me dejas sin palabras, espero en verdad que te salga todo bien.

–Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Estás hablando con el gran Kendall Knight, cariño!

Rió al otro lado de la línea. –Cierto.

–Logie, me tengo que ir, tu papá ya abrió el portón y está saliendo, ya es hora.

–Ok, te amo Ken, cuidate, te veo mañana.

–Te amo más, cuidate también, ponte guapo, ¿sí?

Rió tímidamente. –Sí.– luego de eso colgó el teléfono, puse el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar, en el teléfono de paga ya que aparentemente mi celular se perdió o me lo robaron.

Caminé hacia la entrada del portón de la casa de Logie, ahí estada su padre con un saco y corbata muy elegante, su pantalón planchado perfectamente recto y sus zapatos negros brillaban relucientemente perfectos y claro, todo sin contar su cabello peinado hacia atrás y su cara de completa amargazón.

–Espero esto sea importante, cancelé una reunión importante para la empresa sólo porque Logan me pidió venir a verte.

–Esto si es importante.

–¡Habla, niño!

–Quiero que nos deje salir en paz, yo amo profundamente a Logan y él me ama a mí, no sé porque se interpone en lo nuestro, yo jamás ni nunca le haría daño a Logan, si es lo que usted piensa, él es mi todo, y yo seré su todo también...

–Me sorprende su necedad de seguir insistiendo en que te deje salir con Logan. Pero eso no es lo que yo estaba "pensando",– empezó a caminar hacia mí, su mirada asesinaba, pero yo me mantuve firme. –la razón por la que no los dejó en paz y jamás lo haré, no es porque "no confíe en ti", Logan es un hombre y lleva mi sangre, el sabe defenderse sólo y todo, pero no es por eso que te odio, ¡te odio porque hiciste a mi único hijo, gay! ¡Él era muy recto antes de que tú llegaras!

¿Esto es enserio?

–Oiga,– intenté no reír. –Eso es culpa suya, no mía ni de él. Logan me dijo que hace años a intentado decirle que era gay y que le gustaba un tipo de la escuela llamado John Paul, pero usted siempre pasaba más interesado en tu bendito trabajo que en su hijo, y, Logan es su único hijo, después de la muerte de su amaba esposa, no creo que tenga más hijo y con ese carácter suyo, ¡uff! Logan es su único hijo, y en lugar de apoyarlo y amarlo, ¿lo crítica?– sentí una presión en mi mejilla y luego mi espalda impactar con algo fuerte, el papá de Logan me había golpeado y caí en el capó de su carro.

–¡Tú no me vas a dar lecciones de como cuidar a mi hijo! ¡Será mejor que te vayas, sino quieres salir con alguna extremidad rota! ¡Largo!

–Jamás me alejaré de Logan. ¡Lo amo y él me ama, así que jódase(1)! – dije antes de darme la vuelta e irme, pero él caminó rápidamente hacia mi y me volvió a golpear dejándome un ojo morado.

***TIME***

–Kendall, en verdad lo lamento mucho, te dije que él era demasiado terco, lo siento.

–Deja de decir eso, Logan. No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa de que él sea un cabeza dura.– lo agarré de las manos y lo hice mirarme. – yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, mientras que tú me ames, podríamos estar muriendo de hambre, Podríamos estar sin hogar, podríamos estar en quiebra, Mientras que tú me ames, seré tu platino, seré tu plata, seré tu oro, seré tu soldado, lucharé cada segundo del día por el cambio, Logie, Seré tu Hova, tú puedes ser mi Destiny's Child en un aguijón, Así que no te estreses, no llores, oh, no necesitamos alas para volar. Tú padre no me alejará de ti, bebé. – él sonrió, amo verlo sonriendo, se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso el cual correspondí.

–¡Aw, que lindos!– nos separamos y vimos a una chica de cabello castaño vernos con una cara de "aw". –Oh disculpen, ¡pero es que se ven tan lindos! ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!

–Hehehe.– sentí a Logan esconder su coste en mi pecho, estaba rojo. –Gracias.– dije y ella vino con la cuenta. Estábamos en un pequeño café, pedimos un chocolate caliente para cada uno y una cupcake para compartir.

Saqué mi billetera y pagué, ya que yo había invitado a Logan y la otra vez él había pagado. La chica se fue y Logan se separó de mí.

–¿Nos vamos?

–Vamos.– nos levantamos y agarré su mano, él la apretó con fuerza y salimos del local.

Caminamos por un rato hasta llegar al parque, buscamos una banca en un lugar fresco y nos sentamos.

–¿Tu papá dónde cree que estás?

–En la biblioteca. – habló jugando con nuestras manos entrelazadas. –Oye, Kendall...

–¿Qué pasa, Logie?

Él levantó la vista y sus hermosos ojos me miraron. Tomó aire antes de hablar. – Sé que esto no tiene mucho sentido, pero... eres mi aleluya, dame un momento y lugar, que yo haré la cita, Lo llevaré a ti volando, ahí te espero, Bebé, sabes que te tengo, Nos tenemos, confia, hay un par de cosas que no puedo deletrear sin tí, Ahora estamos en la cima del mundo, Porque así es como lo hacemos, Solía decirme el cielo es el límite, Ahora, los cielos son un punto de vista, Ahora, estamos apretando el paso como woah, Cámaras te enfocan, pregúntame cual es mi mejor ángulo, Me pararé detrás y te enfocaré. Eres el único con el que discuto, Siento como que si necesitara un chico nuevo con quien molestarme, Pero el césped no siempre es más verde del otro lado, Es más verde donde riegas,

Así que sé, tenemos asuntos, cierto, Pero prefiero trabajar en ellos contigo, Que tomar la delantera y comenzar con alguien nuevo.– sonreí tan intensamente que sentía que mis cachetes de iban a entumecer.

Lo tomé de la barbilla y guié sus labios a los míos, cuando estábamos a escasos centímetros de besarnos, sentí que me tiraban al piso, abrí los ojos efectivamente estaba en el suelo, miré a los lados y al padre de Logan enojado, sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretarlos tan fuerte.

–¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mi hijo!– me agarró del cuello de la camisa para levantarme, y luego me golpeó, golpe tras golpe en mi cara y yo ni siquiera ponía hacer algo, me tenía atontado por tantos golpes, no podía ver nada y si lograba ver algo, era su fea cara de ogro molesto, ponía escuchar a los lejos los gritos de Logan y sentía que intentaba alejar a su papá. En un momento inesperado, pude librarme de él, pero me agarró de la camisa y me jaló hacia él de nuevo haciendo que yo cayera al suelo, escupí, pues sentía que me ahogaba con mi propia saliva, escupí saliva y sangre, tenía el labio roto y el ojo morado, muchos moretones. Sentí una patada en mi costado y luego otra.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá, basta! ¡Te prometo alejarme de Kendall y buscar una novia, sólo por favor déjalo! ¡Papá!– golpes se hacían menos fuertes, pero seguían siendo constantes. Luego de unas segundos, cesaron; sentía mi cuerpo a dolorido, me mataba el sólo hecho de respirar. Levanté levemente la mirada y vi el rostro de Logan con rastros de lágrimas y espantado. –K-kend-dall...– mi vista se empezó a poner cada vez más borrosa, mis ojos se empezaron a ser cada vez más pesados. Borrosamente pude ver al papá de Logan llevándoselo al auto, sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo, Logan volvió a ver hacia atrás y pude visualizar una pequeña lágrima salir de su ojo izquierdo...

Fue todo lo que vi antes de desmayarme...

Fin.

(1) me encantó esa frase XDD

El final me dolió, jamás quise lastimar a Kenny! Lo juro! T-T

El próximo song-fic será "Ginza de J Bal..." ok no XDD

AVISO: Me estoy dando cuenta de tal vez este año no pueda seguir subiendo Fics o caps como normalmente solía hacerlo el año pasado ya que este año tengo más materias y cosas así en el colegio (el año pasado todo estaba regalado, era puro repaso de lo que vinos los últimos años en la escuela y como a mí me iba "bien" me fue fácil el año pasado (por eso casi me quedo en un estúpido trabajo de artes industriales), en fin, y como vivo "cerca" de la costa/playa (a unos 15-10 minutos) prácticamente todo lo que hay en tiendas y librerías está relacionado a/para los turistas, así que es difícil encontrar los útiles y eso, así que un par de semanas o días hay que empezar a buscar las cosas para el cole, EL PUNTO ES: QUE NO PODRÉ ESTAR SUBIENDO MUCHOS CAPS O FICS POR ELLOS EN UN PAR DE DÍAS SUBIRÉ UNOS FICS Y CAPS PARA "RECOMPENSAR" lo que tardaré, así que me gustaría (Y ES IMPORTANTE) que me apoyen con ellos :)

Tengo pensado hacer un AU de un videojuego que intenté hacer hace un tiempo, se llama Heavy Rain para que medio se hagan una idea.

Otro es una serie de one-shorts SOLO KOGAN, todos los one-shorts serán SLASH (XD).

La segunda temporada de "CRISIS"! Hará mucho Slash y misterio, Kendall les dará miedo! No sé si ya se dieron cuenta, pero... Volví con mi manía de matar gente :'v ya maté a Dak!

Un SPAMFIC llamado" Logan Mitchell".

Caps de "Mr psicología"! El final está cerca! .. Oh tal vez no? Sorpresas vendrán!

Nuevos song-fics!

Y otros proyectos! Espero en verdad que los apoyen! :33

N/A: Reviews = Love! :33

—Scar


	7. Hello – Adele

**Hello — Adele**

**New song-fic!**

**POV KENDALL**

Bajé del carro lo más normal y relajado que pude estar, pero los nervios y el miedo se revolvían en mi interior, tenía tantas esperanzas de ver a Logan de nuevo en esa casa.

Abrí la puerta y encontré la sala tal y como estaba antes de irnos, los muebles estaban cubiertos con una manta gruesa para que no se empolvaran. Busqué a Logan o alguna señal de él por toda la casa, pero parecía que este lugar estuvo abandonado por varios años. Volví a la sala y quité la manta de uno de los sofás para sentarme ahí, puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y me regañé mentalmente. ¡Soy un completo idiota! Le rompí el corazón a Logan, lo hice pedazos.

Sé que un "lo siento" no arreglará nada, pero... Es todo lo que puedo decirle... Saqué mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón y... ¡Sin señal! ¡Perfecfo! Oh, tal vez pueda usar el teléfono fijo de aquí... Si es que aún funciona. Caminé al teléfono que estaba sobre el mueble, lo levanté y comprobé si funcionaba,... Ok, aún funciona. Marqué rápidamente el número de Logan que Carlos me había dado, timbró y timbró, pero no contestaba.

_"Deje su menaje después del tono."_

*pi...*

Me quedé un momento en silencio paralizado, pensado en lo que le diría. – Hola, soy yo... Me preguntaba si después de todos estos años... Te gustaría que nos viéramos, para superarlo todo.– me quedé unos segundos en silencio, solté un suspiro. –Dicen que el tiempo supuestamente te cura, pero yo no me he curado mucho.– y después de eso, que cortó.

Soy un gran idiota. Logan seguramente me odia. Tengo que hacer algo, necesito hablar con él. Tal vez lo pueda volver a llamar, quizá ahora sí me conteste.

Y siguió como antes, sonó y sonó y nadie nunca quiso contestar, sólo me salió la estúpida contestadora.

Sólo espero que escuche los mensajes de voz...

– Hola, ¿puedes oírme? Estoy en California soñando con quienes solíamos ser... Cuando eramos más jóvenes y libres. He olvidado cómo se sentía antes de que el mundo se cayera a nuestros pies.– dejé salir el aire que ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo. –Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros. Y un millón de kilómetros…- se volvió a cortar y no me quedó de otra que colgar.

Caminé a la ventana y apoyé la cabeza contra el vidrio, cerré los ojos y pensé que algún lugar donde pudiera estar Logan, lo extraño tanto y me llena de culpa todo lo horrible que lo traté. Escuché un carro pasar por ahí, abrí los ojos y efectivamente había un carro que se alejaba por el camino. Abrí los ojos como platos, ¡tal vez sea Logan! Corrí lo más rápido que pude para salir de la casa, no había tiempo para buscar las llaves y encender el auto, corrí tras el otro carro y me llevó a algo como un bosque, tropecé con una raíz de un viejo árbol y cuando levanté la puerta, el carro se había ido, lo único que había ahí era una cabina telefónica vieja. Me levanté y fui ahí, abrí la puerta y probé si funcionaba, sí funcionó. Busqué en mis bolsas del pantalón si tenía monedas, encontré la que necesitaba, la metí, marqué otra vez el número de Logan y esperé que POR FAVOR alguien cogiera el maldito teléfono, pero NO, NADIE.

–Hola ¿como estás?– intenté relajarme. –Es tan típico de mí hablar de mi mismo, perdón, espero que estés bien. ¿Alguna vez llegaste a salir de esa ciudad en la que jamás paso nada?– mi rostro se volvió triste. –No es ningún secreto que a los dos se nos está acabando el tiempo.– colgué y puse de nuevo el teléfono en su lugar.

Estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo y con el puto teléfono que jamás contestaban. ¡Quiero hablar con Logan no con la tipa esa! Agarré otra vez el teléfono, metí otra moneda y marqué el número.

–Maldita sea...– susurré al oír otra vez la contestadora. – Hola desde el otro lado. Debo haber llamado un millón de veces para decirte... Que lo siento, por todo lo que he hecho, pero cuando llamo parece que nunca estás en casa... Al menos puedo decir que intenté decirte perdón por romper tu corazón, pero no importa, claramente ya no te afecta más.– colgué.

Esta fue la última vez que me atreví a hablarle, tengo que aceptarlo, soy un imbécil por haberle roto el corazón, no debí haberlo tratado tan mal aquella noche...

Lo arruiné todo...


	8. Blame — Calvin Harris ft John Newman

**New Song-fic!**

**Blame – Calvin Harris ft. John Newman.**

**POV Logan**

No puedo dormir, me sigo despertando sin tener al lado a esa mujer. Pero cada vez que veo a Kendall... la culpa me invade. La culpa arde, por dentro me está doliendo, no es un sentimiento que pueda conservar. Le he hecho demasiado daño a Kendall estos últimos meses, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella...

Me senté de la cama sintiendo como los recientes recuerdos se estrellaban en mi mente, haciendo un fuerte estruendo en mí, jamás debí haberlo engañado de esa manera... y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabe.

Vi como entraba al cuarto, tomaba un conjunto de ropa y al virar hacia la cama donde yo estaba, él al verme apretó los dientes y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Me bajé rápido de la cama y lo agarré de la muñeca.

–¿No puedes comprender que fui manipulado? Tenía que dejarla pasar, no tenía elección en esto. Yo era el amigo al que ella echaba de menos, necesitaba hablar. Se había mudado a la cuidad y no conocía a nadie, sus padres la odiaban.

–Te acostaste con ella, Logan. Agradece que aún te dejo vivir en mi casa.

–Fue culpa de la noche, no fue mi culpa, Kendall. Tú sabes que te amo.

–No es suficiente.

Se soltó de mi agarre y empezó a caminar, me adelanté y me puse frente a él.

–Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, bebé. Perdóname, esta vez seré mejor. Tengo que decirlo, lo siento mucho.

–No te creo, Kendall.

–Dios, lo prometo, esta vez seré mejor. No me eches la culpa a mí, no me culpes, la culpa fue de la noche, bebé. Jamás lo volveré a hacer. ¿Me perdonas?

Kendall perdió la mirada en un punto imaginario en la puerta y luego me miró. –Está bien.

–Así me gusta.– lo tomé de la cintura y lo besé.


	9. Sober – Selena Gomez

**Sober — Selena Gomez**

**betoSelenatoRusher5: Perdoname! No había visto tu review! Pero mirá, te hice este hermoso Song-fic sólo para vos! (Y a los demás que les guste Selena‹3) Tiene mucho sentimiento, espero sintás lo mismo que yo cuando lo escribía. Amé ésta canción apenas la escuché, tengo todo el álbum de Revival y For You en el celular y compu :'3 (les recomiendo que leen esto escuchando la canción, tal vez algún cover lento / tomen su tiempo para leer)**

**POV LOGAN**

Nos enamoramos en el momento equivocado... Sólo por un momento, pero no me importa. Supongo que no sé dónde trazar la línea, una fiesta es el lugar más cliché para conocer y enamorarse de alguien, de ese alguien que tal vez sea la persona indicada.

La vez que lo conocí, se veía tan dulce y tierno, siempre llevaba una lata de cerveza en la mano, se veían tan feliz tomando, siempre sonriendo. Sino fuera por Carlos, supongo que me iba a quedar toda la noche mirándolo desde lejos. Tenía unos hermoso ojos verdes que idiotizaban a cualquiera que los mirara, una sonrisa bella, una voz cálida y un humor increíble, era el indicado, me decía una y otra vez. Sólo no soportaba que a cada instante se fuera a traer otra cerveza, e incluso botellas, para él solo. Tomo, por supuesto, como cualquier otro adolescente, pero no abuso porque eso de la resaca es una mierda y sé lo muy vergonzoso que puedo llegar a ser cuando estoy ebrio.

Le agradezco a mis amigos por haberme ayuda con Kendall, sin ellos, jamás hubiéramos estado juntos. Pero ahora me siento tan mal estar con él, es como... doloroso.

Jugaremos el mismo juego cada noche. Jamás entendí a Kendall. Cada vez que estaba ebrio era tan... dulce, lindo, como el día que lo conocí... pero cuando se le bajaban los tragos, era diferente. Yo no le importaba en absoluto, yo podría estar en la cama con alguien más y a él no le importaba, podría estar en la cárcel y él nada, podría sentirme suicida y a él no le importaría.

El hecho de que sea hombre no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos. Tenemos más de dos año de estar juntos, pero cada día lo veo tan difícil, y a él más lejos. Lo necesito. Apenar de que yo a él no le importe, yo lo amo y así será siempre. Estoy enamorado de él y jamás pensé que él amor doliera.

Levanté la mirada del sofá hacia la puerta cuando oí los pasos de alguien, mi corazón saltó al ver a Kendall cruzar. No puedo evitar enamorarme de él cada vez más aún sin importar lo mal que sea. Traía una botella de cerveza en la mano, casi vacía; no sabía si sentirme bien o malo, al menos estaba en casa, conmigo.

–Bebé...

Sonrió de medio lado y caminó hacia mí, sentándose a la par mía.

–Ken...

Acercó una mano a mi mejilla y su boca a la mía. Un beso que me hacía sentir como la primera vez. Con el mismo sabor a él también, alcohol.

–Te amo, Logie.

–Yo también te amo, Ken.

Y lo decía en serio. No había nada de temor al decirlo.

–Logie,– juntó nuestras frentes y me miró a los ojos, los mismos ojos verdes de siempre, los miras y caes. –quiero demostrarte mi amor.

–¿Y-y cómo piensas hacerlo?

–Quiero hacerte el amor, quiero que sepas que te amo, remarcarlo. ¿Qué dices?

–Y-yo...– y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me besó, los nervioso se iban y sólo quedaba él.

Arriba en las nubes, Kendall sabe como hacerlo desear. Cuánto lo necesitaba. Pero no sabía cuanto lo quería sobrio y no así a la hora de hacer el amor. Sé que no es simple sexo para él.

[…]

Cuando descendemos, sé que todo se acabó. Me sentía tan mal esa mañana, sentía que mi relación con Kendall estaba cayendo, pero yo no podía alejarme de él. Me levanté sentándome en la cama, estaba sólo, desnudo, triste... necesitaba a Kendall junto a mí, no solo ver su lado romántico cuando está tomado.

Lo vi salir del baño terminando de ponerse el pantalón, no traía camisa, dejaba al descubierto su parte de arriba, vi unos rasguños gracias a lo de anoche.

–Kendall...– llamé su atención, creo que ni siquiera le importó que si estaba en la cama o no, ni siquiera en la casa o no.

–Hola, Logan. – dijo seco, dolió. –Ya me voy al trabajo, no me esperes, iré con los chicos a tomar un rato, haz cena sólo para ti, yo veré que como allá.

–No creo que sea bueno que tomes hoy, ayer tomaste mucho y... hoy es nuestro aniversario, pensé que podríamos ir a cenar juntos... pasar la noche juntos...

No me viraba en absoluto, se dio la vuelta y se puso la camisa. –Logan, estoy ocupado. El trabajo en la empresa es duro, mucha gente, papeles, firmas... Es estresante, sólo quiero salir con mis amigos. – su voz se estaba poniendo fuerte, sabía que se iba a enojar.

–Lo sé y te entiendo, pero creí que podrías hacer una excepción con tus amigos, es nuestro aniversario y...

–¡Te dije que no puedo! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!

Me quedé un momento en silencio, sentía algo en la garganta, me impedía tragar. Sentía mis ojos llorosos.

–Entiendo.

–¡Ahg!– de volteó hacia mí y se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos. –No te pongas así, Logan. Bien sabías cual era mi respuesta y aún así seguiste insistiendo. No llores, no seas marica.

–¿Marica? ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Kendall! ¡¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad de alguien?! ¡¿Sabes al menos que es "amor"?! ¡¿Soy marica por estar enamorado?!

–Por favor, Logan, deja de hacer el papel.

–¡¿Papel?! ¡Tú no sabes cómo amarme cuando estás sobrio!– dije levantándome de la cama y yendo al baño. Él me siguió. Me senté en la taza del baño y él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

–¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué es eso de que "no te sé amar cuando estoy sobrio"?

–Nada, olvidalo.

–Habla.

Suspiré. –Cuando se acaba la botella, me acercas. Y dices todas las cosas que se supone debes decir, dices que me amas, me dices cosas hermosas... pero no sabes cómo amarme cuando estás sobrio.– lo miré un momento. –¿Por qué es tan diferente cuando despertamos? Son los mismos labios, el mismo beso, pero no es la misma caricia. ¿No ves que haces lo suficiente, pero no lo suficiente?

–Deja de decir estupideces, Logan. Yo sí te amo de verdad, o sino, ¿porqué crees que estoy contigo?

–Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

–Perdona por decirte marica, pero algunas veces me estresas. Yo si te amo, es sólo que... el trabajo me absorbe bastante.

–Ok.

–En verdad, bebé, lo lamento. – se acercó y me besó, correspondí y él acarició mi mejilla.

Como le dije ahora, me lo repetía mentalmente a cada instante: Son los mismos labios, el mismo beso, pero no es la misma caricia.

–Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, Logie.

–Sí... Adiós...

–Yo... lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada, ¿ok? Yo te llamo para que te alistes, ¿bien? Te amo.

Yo sólo asentí. Eso de "lo pensaré", es la indirecta de un "no". Conocía a Kendall. Muy bien de hecho, y eso mataba las ilusiones a veces.

Me quedé un rato más sentado en el inodoro pensando. Kendall se había ido y yo, como de costumbre, sólo en casa. Estuve buscando trabajo hace tiempo, pero Kendall dijo que él lo haría por mí. Algunas veces puede ser romántico o simplemente bueno mientras está sobrio, pero eso sólo son a veces, otros momentos... es doloroso. Se supone que si uno no está conforme o feliz en una relación, lo más obvio es alejarse de la pareja, pero... Kendall tiene algo que, no puedo alejarme de él.

Sé que debería irme, sé que debería hacerlo. Pero su amor es demasiado bueno y lo amo mucho como para irme, alejarme de él.

Tiene poder sobre mí. Eres como un sueño desperdiciado. Le di todo, pero no sabe cómo amarme cuando está sobrio. Tendría que alejarme lo más de él, no es bueno estar cerca de la persona que te hace sentir mal y rompe tu corazón a cada rato, pero él al mismo tiempo es el que lo cose. Lo amo y la verdad, no sé que deba hacer. Nos enamoramos en el momento equivocado... Sólo por un momento, pero no me importa. Supongo que no sé dónde trazar la línea, una fiesta es el lugar más cliché para conocer y enamorarse de alguien, de ese alguien que tal vez sea la persona indicada. Y Kendall es la persona indicada para mí, gana lo que gana. Siempre lo será.

**Qué les pareció? Me gustó mucho ‹3 la verdad :3. Dejen sus comentarios en los reviews. **

**betoSelenatoRusher5: espero te haya gustado, disculpa no haber visto tu reviews antes, por alguna razón FF no me manda el correo cuando tú me pones un review :'v**

**Les gusta Ed Sheeran? Pronto subiré un playlist con sólo canciones de él. Será súper fuerte, lleno de emociones. Lloraran conmigo! :').**

**Les gustan zombies? TWD y todo eso? Pasen por mi Fic "Apocalipsis", está súper cool. Pronto subiré el siguiente cap! :D.**

**Nada, chicos. Gracias por leer.**

**;)**

**—Scar:3**


End file.
